


Refuge

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in a galaxy gone crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> For the Blow It With Feeling Challenge. The challenge was to write a story featuring a blow job and an emotion. My emotion was sadness. Thanks to Emma for the beta.

DATE: January 18, 2004

The door hissed shut behind him as Senator Bail Organa let his shoulders slump. He was tired and frustrated. It was a year after the Battle of Geonosis and there was still no end in sight to the Clone Wars. The rift between the Loyalists and the Separatists had grown even larger with more worlds joining the Separatists. The Senate was still hugely divided, unable to overcome the constant petty squabbling to come together and find an end to the war.

And now, even Courscant, the heart of the Republic, was starting to feel the devastating effects of the war. Trade routes were disrupted with the flow of exports into the city planet uneven, making costs rise dramatically. Rationing had been implemented even in the highest levels of society.

Bail reached up and unfastened his robe, letting it fall to the floor. He kicked off his shoes as he headed for the fresher. All he wanted now was a shower and to sleep for the next ten hours. It wasn't until he opened the door that he heard the running water. Fierce joy and relief swept through him as he stepped into the fresher. There was only one other person who had access to his private rooms.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the shower, head bowed, hands braced against the shower wall as water poured down over him. He looked exhausted and weary. Bail quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes, his hands shaking as he did so, before opening the shower door. Obi-Wan didn't move as cool air crept into the shower. Stepping into the hot, steaming water, Bail quickly shut the door behind him before wrapping his hands around Obi-Wan's waist.

The Knight was pliant in his arms as Bail pulled him back against his chest, but Bail could feel the tension and exhaustion thrumming through his body. Bail buried his nose against the back of his neck and hugged him hard. His hands stroked gently over Obi-Wan's body, feeling the edges of new and old scars marring his body.

Water poured down over them, enclosing them in a world of water and steam. Bail knew they were using up his allotment of water for the month but didn't care. Hot, running water was an indulgence Obi-Wan very rarely allowed himself. Obi-Wan stirred, turning around in Bail's arms, his own sliding around Bail's body to hold him tightly.

Bail didn't speak as he continued to touch and hold Obi-Wan, feeling how thin he was since his last visit. There was more gray in his hair as well. He wanted to ask if Obi-Wan wanted to talk but didn't. He could see how tired and weathered Obi-Wan was and there was nothing he could say to ease Obi-Wan's burdens or his own.

Every day he skimmed through the lists of the dead and wounded, hoping that this time he would not find Obi-Wan's name on it. Every day he recognized a name from the stories Obi-Wan told him about being raised in the Jedi Temple and his padawan years. And he hurt, for himself who saw the once proud Jedi Knights dying as easily as a bug squashed under foot; for Obi-Wan, who kept losing his friends and family.

Obi-Wan pulled back, his eyes meeting Bail's. There was such sadness and weariness in Obi-Wan's eyes. Emotions that only grew more etched in his eyes and face, the set of his shoulders, each time Bail saw him.

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips lighlty against Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered closed as his mouth opened, deepening the kiss. Obi-Wan's hands caressed Bail, stroking over Bail's skin, seeking out the sensitive areas that made Bail moan.

Bail groaned, feeling his cock start to harden. He arched against Obi-Wan as the Jedi's tongue stroked inside Bail's mouth. He lost himself in the taste of Obi-Wan's mouth, the feel of his water slick skin against Bail's.

Slipping one hand lower, Bail trailed his fingers over the taut stomach, feeling Obi-Wan trembling against his fingers in desire, not grief. He could feel the need pouring off Obi-Wan as Bail's fingers threaded through the coarse hair covering Obi-Wan's groin before moving lower to wrap his fingers around Obi-Wan's semi-hard shaft.

Obi-Wan shuddered against him as Bail stroked him. Pulling back slightly, Bail soaked in the sight of Obi-Wan's face flushed with need and the heat of the water. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open to lock onto Bail's.

Holding that gaze, Bail slowly slipped to his knees, his fingers still wrapped around the hardening cock in his hand. Obi-Wan watched him, his chest rising and falling as he panted. His hands hovered uncertainly over Bail's head and shoulders before coming to rest in Bail's hair. Bail felt those blunt fingers slide through his hair, gently but insistently urging Bail closer. Bail smiled up at Obi-Wan before opening his mouth. He licked lightly at the tip of Obi-Wan's cock, feeling Obi-Wan shudder.

The taste of Obi-Wan was intoxicating on Bail's tongue, making him want to swallow him down and feel the taste and heat of his come coating his mouth and throat, but he resisted the urge to move faster. Instead, he kept the pace slow, exploring the length and texture of Obi-Wan's shaft with his lips and tongue, feeling him grow hard in his mouth. His own cock was hard and aching between his legs but Bail ignored it, focussing instead on the taste of Obi-Wan, the way Obi-Wan's hips were starting to rock just a little as Bail breathed on the tip of his cock, the feel of the water pounding down on them both.

Finally, he opened his mouth over Obi-Wan's cock, feeling the hands clench in his hair hard before the fingers relaxed just a little bit as Bail began to suck. The sound of falling water did little to muffle Obi-Wan's groans and soft cries as Bail slid his mouth along his shaft, taking Obi-Wan a little deeper into his mouth until his nose was buried in the wiry curls above Obi-Wan's shaft.

Bail breathed in deeply of Obi-Wan, his hands lifting to the Jedi's hips to hold him fast. Obi-Wan groaned again, unable to move as Bail worked on him. Bail's fingers slid over the rough edges of a new scar creasing Obi-Wan' hip, making Bail shudder as he felt how long the scar was. Bacta was in scarce quantities on the front lines of the war.

He closed his eyes, concentrating only on the feel of Obi-Wan trying to move under his hands, the taste and smell of him, the sounds of pleasure and need spilling from his mouth. Not on how close Obi-Wan had come to dying yet again. Not on how there were other deeper scars on his lover's body that had not been there before.

"Bail! Please." Obi-Wan's husky voice drew him back. He opened his eyes, squinting through the water to see Obi-Wan's head thrown back, his face taut with need. Gentling his hands in response, he let Obi-Wan thrust into his mouth, feeling his shaft growing harder, the hands in his hair clenching tight as he sucked harder. Obi-Wan tensed, spilling hot inside of Bail's mouth. Bail groaned as he swallowed the salty and bitter taste of Obi-Wan's come.

He rose, fastening his mouth over Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan moaned, opening his mouth, his tongue flicking out to capture the taste of himself from Bail's mouth. One hand cupped the back of Bail's head as Obi-Wan deepened the kiss. Bail could feel the need and hunger still riding Obi-Wan even though he had just come.

Bail kept his hands gentle as he stroked Obi-Wan's body. He reached behind Obi-Wan to shut off the water. Obi-Wan trembled in his arms as Bail pulled away, breaking their kiss. Looking into his eyes, Bail could see they were dark with hunger, the perpetual sadness and weariness pushed to the back for the moment. He drew them out of the shower, still touching Obi-Wan, silently rejoicing in the fact that his friend was here with him, whole and alive.

Pausing only long to grab a towel to wipe the excess water off their bodies, Bail pulled Obi-Wan into his bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. Obi-Wan went willingly, his legs spreading in stark invitation, his cock slowly growing hard again.

"Bail."

His voice held such need, a husky whisper that sent a shiver down Bail's spine. He leaned down and kissed him hard, his body covering the Jedi's. Obi-Wan rocked his hips against Bail as Bail settled between the spread legs, at the same time, fumbling for the small vial of oil kept in the bedside table.

He coated his fingers quickly before sliding two of them inside Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gasped, pushing down on Bail's fingers as he was stretched open.

"Now, Bail"

Bail's fingers trembled as he slicked his cock with oil, biting his lip from the pleasure as he guided himself to the entrance of Obi-Wan's body. Obi-Wan hissed as he slowly pushed in. As the initial pain eased, he relaxed as Bail partly withdrew before sliding back into him, not stopping until his balls were flushed against Obi-Wan's ass.

Obi-Wan's legs wrapped around him, holding him tightly as Bail braced himself on his arms. The Knight was still only partially hard, but he pulled at Bail, demanding with his eyes and body for Bail to move. Bail did so, pulling out only to slam back in hard, his breath hitching as Obi-Wan moaned. He moved again, harder, sliding deeper and deeper until there were only the sounds of flesh against flesh, his harsh panting and Obi-Wan spread beneath him, eyes closed as he lost himself in the feel of Bail slamming into him again and again.

Obi-Wan wouldn't come again, but Bail knew he wanted to feel Bail moving inside of him, to know he was still alive and could feel something other than grief and death and despair. And early in the morning, Obi-Wan would slide into Bail, taking him hard and fast, letting Bail feel how real and alive Obi-Wan was for the moment. But now there was only Obi-Wan twisting beneath him, his skin gleaming with sweat as Bail moved above and in him.

"Come, Bail." Obi-Wan gripped his arms hard, his eyes dark as they locked onto Bail's. "Come for me, Bail. I need to feel you come inside me."

Bail groaned, his body tightening at Obi-Wan's words, his control further slipping. He needed it as well, to feel something other than despair and darkness. He could feel the pressure building inside of him as he plunged again and again until his back arched, the pressure breaking as he came hard, spilling hot inside of Obi-Wan.

He collapsed on top of Obi-Wan, feeling the Knight murmuring to him as he held Bail. Slipping to one side, Bail wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, burying his head in the space between shoulder and neck, breathing in the scent of Obi-Wan and sex.

He wanted to ask how long Obi-Wan would be on Courscant but didn't. It wouldn't matter if he knew anyway. The Jedi would be called away as soon as he was needed, or Bail would be called for an emergency session of the Senate or sent on a negotiation mission to try and keep one more world from slipping away from the Republic.

So he held onto Obi-Wan hard, praying he would never see his friend's name on one of the lists of the dead. 


End file.
